


Roses and Lace

by GraarPlacemat



Series: Imagine Erejean Thingies [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Rule 63, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraarPlacemat/pseuds/GraarPlacemat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeanette smelled of roses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> So. I wrote another thing. From my favorite blog. Check it out; http://imagineerejean.tumblr.com/post/88476208026/more-imagine-erin-and-jeanette-getting-married The prompt was female Erejean on their wedding night, and I was like, my OTP? And they’re female? And they’re DOING THE DO? How was I supposed to resist?
> 
> So, Eren is Erin and Jean is Jeanette(though I had Erin give her the nickname Jenny. I’m not sure why but I felt it fit). Enjoy the smut!

Jeanette smelled of roses. Erin wasn’t sure how she could still smell nice after a summer day full of family and dresses and dancing, but she did - she smelled of petals on water and candlelight. Erin pressed her face into Jeanette’s neck, savoring her delicious scent as they approached the bed together.

They were there together in the bridal suite of some extravagant hotel - Erin remembered Jeanette’s look of nervous excitement when they’d booked it several months ago better than she remembered the place’s name - surrounded by surprisingly tasteful furnishings for the room’s purpose. The bed was, yes, heart-shaped, but the sheets were blush instead of red and somehow it seemed less than ridiculous. They had a private bath, about the size of the average hot tub, for them to share at a later time, luxurious soaps and shampoos and other accoutrements that Erin would observe when she wasn’t so wrapped up in Jeanette, wasn’t so exhilarated and breathless at the idea that finally -  _finally_  - they were married. They belonged to each other.

A foot or two from the edge of the bed, she unwrapped her arms from around Jeanette’s torso and guided her wife -  _her wife_  - down onto the pale pink bedspread, the maneuver a little awkward thanks to their two long dresses, though the fact hardly even registered in Erin’s mind as she paused, just staring down at Jeanette. The soft colors of her dress, the sheets, even Jeanette herself blurred together into a beautiful, flowery, dreamy portrait of everything Erin could ever want.

“We’re married, Jenny,” she whispered.

Jeanette smiled in response, a red blush blooming over her cheeks. “Yeah,” she breathed, reaching up, wrapping her arms around Erin’s neck. “We’re married. We did it.”

Erin leaned down, kissed Jeanette’s mouth, just the corner, only briefly, not quite wanting to smudge her softer-hued makeup with her own darker lipstick just yet. Pale colors suited Jeanette - not Erin. Erin looked best in deep reds and browns and oranges, all colors that blended into her tanned skin and clashed brilliantly with her multicolored eyes. She lifted her lips, pressed them onto Jeanette’s warm cheek, lifted them again. She caught sight of one lock of hair that had slipped out of Jeanette’s half-updo and kissed that, too, running a hand through Jeanette’s loose curls that had gradually straightened into light waves through the day, splayed out in a halo around her head.

“Erin,” Jeanette mumbled, “What’re you doing?”

“Taking stock,” Erin replied simply, “All the things I love about you.” She sank down, kissing Jeanette’s jaw, her neck, her collarbone. Pressed her lips to the place where the swell of Jeanette’s breast began. They were all gentle, chaste kisses, like she was trying not to disturb what she touched.

Beneath her, she felt Jeanette’s legs shift, heard her arms move up, fisting her hands in Erin’s hair. She was getting restless. “Come on,” Jeanette urged her. “Let’s just - I wanna fuck.”

“Give me a minute,” Erin muttered against Jeanette’s skin. She pressed one last kiss to where skin gave way to the ivory silk of Jeanette’s bodice. That was the one thing they’d known about each other’s dresses beforehand - having figured that, as long as the color matched, it didn’t matter if they picked totally different designs. It had been true. Erin’s simple tulle and her empire waistline went surprisingly well with Jeanette’s heavier, intricately patterned ballgown.

She rested her forehead on Jeanette’s chest, running a hand down the silhouette of her leg, over her dress, before slipping down off the edge of the bed. Jeanette, she was amused to note, was still wearing her shoes, having been too caught up in the idea of getting straight to bed with Erin to think things through. She slipped a hand over Jeanette’s leg, covered with soft white stockings, and worked her shoes off with the other hand, abandoning them a little ways off on the floor. She then rode Jeanette’s skirt up a little, taking note of the garter holding up the stockings and getting a nice view of Jeanette’s panties - damn, she loved when she wore the lacy ones she’d bought her - before ducking underneath the hem.

In the low amount of light filtering through Jeanette’s skirt, Erin unclipped the stockings, rolling them down to give herself access to Jeanette’s lovely, smooth thighs, reminding herself to remove the garter before getting too wrapped up in sex, and finally, finally pressing her mouth to the inside of Jeanette’s leg, letting her kisses grow sloppier and wetter as she worked her way up towards Jeanette’s panties. She gave particular attention to the spot just below where her leg met her torso, rewarded by a delicious panting gasp from her new wife. She teased that same spot for a moment, passing her tongue over it, sucking and kissing and repeating on the other side until Jeanette was whining, begging to be touched in the place her panties covered, hips bucking.

Erin’s lips curled into a smile, and Jeanette must have felt it because she grumbled, “Don’t get all snarky, you sexy bitch,” and started pulling her skirt up to look at Erin’s face. Erin’s hand darted upward, grasping the smooth fabric so that she wouldn’t be revealed, wanting to tease Jeanette a little more.

The tugging stopped, Jeanette mumbling something incoherent, and Erin took this as her cue to continue. She reached forward, testing, and found Jeanette’s crotch, pressing her face into the lace for a moment, feeling how wet it already was. She smiled again and began working her mouth over the cloth, rubbing her fingers and tongue over where she estimated Jeanette’s clit was, earning more moans of pleasure from Jeanette for her effort. She worked one finger underneath Jeanette’s panties, brushing it teasingly over the length of her opening before pressing it in, ready to slip Jeanette’s panties off before her ministrations were interrupted by Jeanette saying, “Okay, that’s enough, I wanna fucking see you,” and determinedly sliding her skirt upward to look Erin in the face.

“Wasn’t it just getting good?” Erin asked, grinning, removing her finger and running her hand over Jeanette’s panties affectionately, secretly happy to see Jeanette’s gorgeous, flushed face again.

“It’d be better if I could watch you doing it, babe,” Jeanette responded, gentler this time, reaching down to cup Erin’s face in her hand. Erin stood up and leaned over her again, reaching around and behind her, caressing Jeanette’s zipper.

“Well then, let’s get this off, shall we?” She slid the zipper down as she spoke, burying her face in Jeanette’s shoulder again, this time kissing and licking it, Jeanette doing the same for her. She then pulled back, pulling the dress with her, watching in awe as Jeanette slipped languidly out of the garment. She’d thought earlier that Jeanette had been born to wear this dress; she now knew that, instead, Erin herself had been born to remove it.

As if on reflex, she lunged forward, pressing her mouth to Jeanette’s breasts, kissing all over them, sucking the nipples, nuzzling them affectionately as Jeanette finally got herself down to just her panties. “Come on, let’s get you naked, too,” She whispered in Erin’s ear, sliding her hands over Erin’s shoulders and fingering the other woman’s zipper. Erin brushed her hands away.

“Just let me take care of you, first, okay?” she requested, still rubbing her face over Jeanette’s left breast. “We can do me later. I just… I wanna do you.”

Jeanette sighed, smiling slightly. “Okay. I like seeing you in that dress anyway.”

“If you were any indication, it’ll be even better seeing me get out of it.”

Jeanette tittered, interrupted quickly enough by a gasp as Erin dropped down to press her lips to her lower stomach, an erogenous zone even more potent than her thighs. She dropped down onto her back on the bed, biting her lip to suppress her moans as Erin continued moving down, approaching her panties again, automatically sliding them off rather than continue her teasing. She pressed her thumb to Jeanette’s clit again, rubbing it in little circles before following it with her mouth, sucking and even scraping her teeth lightly over it while she brought her fingers over the depression at the entrance to her vagina. “You must have been looking forward to this all night, hon,” she giggled, playing with its wetness.

“Mmmph,” Jeanette moaned, draping an arm over her face, peeking down at Erin. “F-fuck, Erin, yeah, I’ve been looking forward to it.”

“You were so pretty today,” Erin told her quietly, punctuating her words with sucking, sliding two fingers into Jeanette, “Just like a flower. A massively buttfacey flower.”

“You shut up,” Jeanette countered, laughing a little through her arousal, and Erin curled her fingers, brushing them against that spot - “Oh, fuck, yeah, do that again, do it, do it -”

Erin continued sucking at Jeanette’s clit, curling and uncurling her fingers over and over, Jeanette’s moans increasing in pitch and volume until her hips were jerking and she was mewling Erin’s name over and over, her voice finally catching as Erin hurriedly pressed her mouth over her urethra and she came, one arm over her head, the other fisting its hand in Erin’s hair. She sighed, breathing heavily, feeling herself come down from her orgasm, watching as Erin snaked her way up Jeanette’s body until she could press their lips together, their first real kiss all night.

She let herself be kissed for a minute, feeling the whole room buzz in the afterglow, until she pulled back and, still panting, looked into Erin’s eyes. “Take that fucking dress off,” she ordered.

Erin just grinned, lifted herself off of her wife, and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the ground. And she’d been right; seeing it come off was even better than anything else had been that night, the night they’d become each other’s.

**Author's Note:**

> The Tumblr post; http://mistressplacemat.tumblr.com/post/89571605449/imagine-erejean-thing-2


End file.
